


You Won’t Know Unless You Ask

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, karedevil - Freeform, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Sister Maggie talks to Matt about his feelings for Karen.





	You Won’t Know Unless You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an anonymous prompt I received on Tumblr: “post-S3. sister maggie doesn't buy matt's 'we're just friends' crap, not even a little, and constantly bugs matt about /the blonde/ :D”

 

 “You know, your face lights up when you talk about her.”

Sister Maggie was stitching up one of Matt’s wounds. He had had a rough night, but somehow he had ended up talking about how much he was looking forward to working with Karen on a case the next day.

“Karen?” Matt knew that acting like he didn’t know what she was talking about wouldn’t work, but he was trying anyway.

“Yes, Karen,” Sister Maggie said with a smile. “So when are you going to ask her out on a date?”

Matt hadn’t expected her to be so blunt. After all, this wasn’t the first time she had implied that Matt had feelings for Karen, but she normally let him change the subject. Apparently that wasn’t going to be the case today.

“We’re just friends,” Matt said quickly. Too quickly.

Sister Maggie was still smiling. “Oh, really? So, you don’t have any feelings for her?”

Matt sighed. Clearly there was no use hiding it from her. “Yes…I do, but we already tried dating, and it was a disaster.”

“And why was it a disaster?”

“Well, I was lying to Karen, and my lies caught up with me. I screwed everything up.”

“But you’re not lying to her anymore, are you?”

“Well…no, but…” Matt trailed off. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“But what? Why don’t you want to give it another chance?”

Matt was quiet for a few moments. The same thought always popped up every time he started thinking about about the possibility of trying a relationship again with Karen.

“I’m afraid I’ll ruin everything again.”

Sister Maggie had finished the stitches and was getting up to put everything away. “I thought you were striving to be a man without fear.”

Matt smiled. “Hey, it’s not fair to use that against me.” He put his shirt back on and stood up. “I’m not sure that Karen would want to try dating again anyway. I really hurt her last time.”

“Well, you won’t know unless you ask, will you?”

“No, I suppose not. I’ll think about it.”

“Well, that’s a start at least,” Sister Maggie said. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon. And then you can tell me all about your date.”

Matt just smiled and shook his head as he began to leave, but now all he could think about was asking Karen out. Would she say “yes” after everything he had put her through?

Well, as Sister Maggie said, only one way to find out.


End file.
